Angel's World : The Truth
by Arisa Maxwell
Summary: Sakura, malaikat yang kabur dari Angel's World. Bertemu dengan Sasuke adalah malapetaka sekaligus anugerah baginya. Tapi... ternyata jalan mereka tidak semulus itu...
1. Prologue

**Angel's World: The Truth**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Truth © Joselice

**Warning : AU, Fantasy, judul ga nyambung, maybe typo(s), OOC, dll. DLDR!**

PROLOGUE

Di dunia yang serba putih, dan tersebar malaikat di seluruh penjurunya, Angel's World. Seorang gadis berambut pink cerah berdiri di sebuah pintu dimensi berwarna ungu gelap. Di depannya, seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata tampak sedang berbicara dengan gadis rambut pink.

"Sakura, apakah kamu akan benar-benar pergi?"

"Ya... Karin, jaga rumah baik-baik. Dan jangan pernah mengatakan kemana aku pergi kepada Naruto."

"Oke. Jaga diri baik-baik, Sakura." Karin memeluk Sakura erat. Sakura tersenyum, dan membalas pelukannya.

"Sayonara, Karin." Sakura mengembangkan sayap putihnya, memasuki pintu dimensi. Karin hanya menatap pintu dimensi yang telah mengantar Sakura sambil mendesah panjang.

Masih teringat di benak Karin kemarin, pertengkaran Sakura dengan Naruto yang berakhir dengan kepergian Sakura. Kepergian Sakura kali ini bukan karena ijin pihak yang berwajib, namun semata untuk melarikan diri dari Naruto. Selama di dunia manusia, ia akan tinggal di rumah Hinata Hyuuga, salah seorang mantan malaikat yang memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia karena identitas kakaknya terbongkar ketika berkunjung ke dunia manusia dan mematahkan sayapnya, sehingga sang kakak, Neji Hyuuga, tidak bisa kembali ke Angel's World.

Karin berandai-andai, apakah Sakura akan melarikan diri selamanya? Hanya Sakura yang tahu sahabatnya, sang malaikat berambut pink yang sedang melakukan perjalanan antar dimensi.

Malaikat bermata emerald itu menyisir waktu dan tempat di ruang dimensi itu. Ketika menemukan lubang dengan tulisan "001-023489" yang sesuai dengan tulisan yang ada di catatannya, ia terbang masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Sayapnya mulai tembus pandang, membuatnya sayap itu invisible di depan manusia.

Ia jatuh di suatu gang sempit, yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Hinata. Dengan langkah panjang gadis itu berlari-lari kecil. Sejak dulu ia memang menyukai dunia manusia, yang ia anggap lebih berwarna daripada Angel's World yang full-white.

Tiba-tiba ia dicegat pria dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya. Tampangnya seperti preman, dan tangannya terulur.

"Uang dulu, baru boleh lewat." Sakura memutar matanya. Ia berusaha menembus kawanan preman itu, tapi mereka menghalangi jalannya dengan tubuh mereka.

"Minggir," kata Sakura dingin. Mata lelaki preman itu, Kiba, seketika membulat. Baru sekali ini ada gadis yang berani menantang kawanan preman.

"Dasar wanita, cari mati saja." Kiba menyeringai.

"Kau yang cari mati." Sakura melompat ke belakang Kiba dengan cepat, membuat Kiba tidak dapat mengikuti pergerakannya. Diputarnya tangan Kiba sampai terdengar suara krak keras, membuat sang pemilik tangan berteriak kesakitan.

"Cewek sialan!" Kiba menahan sakit di tangannya dan memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya.

"Eits, berhenti." Sakura menunjukkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam dan mengarahkannya ke leher Kiba. "Kalian mau leher pemimpin kalian bersimbah darah?"

Para anak buah Kiba terdiam, tidak berdaya ketika pemimpin mereka disandera.

"Ceh, mendokusei1." Sakura mengambil tali yang ada di tangan Kiba dan mengikat sang pemimpin dan menguncinya dengan satu tangan. Anak buahnya hanya diam karena melihat kuku Sakura yang tidak pernah lepas dari leher Kiba.

"Sampai jumpa, preman gadungan." Sakura melompati pagar dan berlari ke kediaman Hyuuga. Di depan kediaman Hyuuga, ada seorang gadis bermata lavender dan berambut panjang sepunggung berwarna indigo. Wajah gadis itu bersemu merah, menambah pesona gadis manis itu.

"Selamat datang, Sakura..." Gadis itu tersenyum. Manis sekali.

Hinata Hyuuga adalah mantan malaikat yang memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Karena itu Sakura memercayainya agar tidak melaporkan apapun terhadap pemimpin kahyangan. Tapi Hinata juga berlaku sebagai pengawas, karena semua pelanggaran seperti pembicaraan tentang "malaikat" akan dihukum seketika itu juga. Pembocoran tentang identitas diri sekali akan mengakibatkan pencabutan sayap dan menghapus sang manusia yang mengetahui identitas sang malaikat. Sedangkan yang kedua kali akan mengakibatkan lenyapnya sang malaikat. Sayangnya, tidak akan ada penghapusan memori karena penghapusan memori hanya bisa sekali seumur hidup sang manusia. Sehingga jika sang manusia membocorkannya, ia akan ikut menghilang.

"Hai, Hinata. Lama tak berjumpa." Sakura tersenyum dan melepas sepatunya. Kelelahan, Sakura menguap dan dengan cepat tertidur di futon Hinata.

Catatan :

Mendokusei : merepotkan

To be continued...

Review?


	2. Chapter 1 : Coincidence

**Angel's World: The Truth**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Truth © Joselice

**Warning : AU, Fantasy, judul ga nyambung, maybe typo(s), OOC, dll. DLDR!**

CHAPTER 1 : Coincidence

"Ehm?" Sakura membuka mata, mendapati tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia baru sadar, ia telah ada di dunia manusia. Ia terkantuk-kantuk bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, dan dengan suksesnya menubruk sang pintu yang tetap berdiri gagah. Sakura bersungut-sungut dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar mandi.

Setelah membersihkan diri di bawah guyuran shower, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi berbalutkan handuk putih yang hanya menutupi bagian dada sampai setengah lutut.

Bersamaan dengan itu , seorang lelaki berambut biru dongker keluar dari kamar tamu, hendak menuju kamar mandi. Emerald dan onyx beradu, tiga detik kemudian...

"PERVERT!" Sakura berlari ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Sasuke yang baru saja melihat "pemandangan indah hanya bisa mangap.

Setelah terburu-buru berganti baju dengan t-shirt hitam dan celana pendek putih, ia keluar dengan tujuan menyemprot sang-pervert-yang-melihat-hampir-keseluruhan-tubuhnya.

"He-" Baru saja sakura mau menyembur, tapi di ruang tamu sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sang tamu sudah tidak ada di sana. Sakura membuka pintu depan dan menemukan Neji sedang menutup pintu depan, nampaknya ia baru saja mengantar Sasuke ke pintu depan.

"Neji, mana Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Pergi, katanya ada keperluan sebentar." Neji mengambil permen dari sebuah stoples kaca dan memakannya dengan cuek. "Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, thanks." Mana mungkin Sakura mengatakannya pada Neji! Aib! Sakura berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, wajahnya memerah mengingat peristiwa tadi. Sakura mulai menggerutu, siapa sih cowok berambut pantat ayam itu? Sakura tidak akan membiarkannya hidup jika mereka bertemu lagi!

~Angel's World:1~

"Sasuke itu cowok paling populer di sekolahku... seangkatan dengan Neji-niichan," jelas Hinata dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Cowok itu kurang ajar sekali sih," gerutu Sakura. Wajahnya berubah merah ketika mengingat saat Sasuke melihat tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut handuk. Sakura langsung memulai perang batin dengan innernya, yang membuatnya kecapekan sendiri.

"Ya udah deh, nanti kapan-kapan ajak Sasuke ke sini. Aku ingin mengomelinya!" kata Sakura sambil beranjak pergi. Hinata hanya mengiringi kepergian Sakura dengan matanya. Hinata? Mengajak Sasuke kemari? Hinata sukses blushing dan pingsan.

~Angel's World:1~

"Sakura, bisa tolong belikan gula? Tidak jauh, di minimarket dekat sini," teriak Hinata dari dapur.

"Sip!" balas Sakura kencang. Ia sendiri tidak melepas bandonya yang memperlihatkan keningnya yang lebar, dan rambutnya sedikit basah. Dengan balutan t-shirt dan celana pendek, ia berjalan menuju minimarket.

Baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya di minimarket, ia melihat rambut model pantat ayam di balik sebuah rak. Ia langsung melihat sang pemilik yang sedang memilih minuman isotonik.

"Heh, kunyuk-temennya-Neji!" Sakura sudah mau menyembur, tapi Sasuke malah memasang tampang stoic-nya dan menaruh minuman isotonik itu di atas meja kasir. Sakura yang kesal mengambil spidol yang terletak di bagian peralatan tulis dan mencoret leher Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menoleh ketika ia merasakan sesuatu di lehernya. Di belakangnya Sakura dengan cuek menaruh kembali sang spidol dan mencari kantung gula. Sasuke menggenggam lengan Sakura keras, membuat Sakura mengaduh.

"Eh, cowok menyebalkan, belum puas ya lo melihat..." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Tubuhmu?" kata Sasuke enteng. Sakura yang malunya sudah mencapai kadar maksimum langsung mendaratkan tonjokan supernya ke pipi Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terjengkang sampai menabrak rak majalah.

"Woi!" Sasuke berteriak kesal. Mbak-mbak penjaga kasir malah terlongo melihatnya.

"Mau apa kau, rambut pantat ayam?" kata Sakura kesal. JLEB.

"Siapa yang kau katakan pantat ayam, hah?" Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan mengenggam kedua lengan Sakura, membuat si gadis rambut pink tidak bisa bergerak.

"Mau aku teriak?" Sakura mengancam dengan wajah merah. Jelas, posisi Sakura dan Sasuke benar-benar seperti pasangan sedang kencan meskipun Sasuke mengunci tangannya.

"Cih, dasar Jidat." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dan berlalu pergi.

"Jidat apaan?" Sakura berteriak sambil melemparkan sesuatu ke kepala Sasuke. Penghapus. Sasuke terus berjalan dengan kesal, memangnya tidak sakit dilempari.

Sasuke merutuk-rutuk dalam hati. Memang Sakura menyebalkan, tapi kenapa ia bisa sebegitu kasar dengan cewek itu. Padahal prinsipnya adalah tidak memukul wanita. Tapi ia kagum kenapa gadis seimut dia ( wait, Sasuke baru mengatakan 'imut'? Sepertinya ia gegar otak karena menghantam rak majalah itu ditambah sebuah 'bonus' penghapus) bisa memiliki tenaga seperti kingkong.

Ketika onyx milik Sasuke bertatapan dengan emerald milik Sakura yang masih menatapnya sebal, ada sebuah getaran di hati keduanya.

Mungkinkah ini...? Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama bersemu merah, dan Sakura berusaha menutupinya dengan melepas bandonya. Sasuke tambah memerah, pipinya sudah seperti buah tomat kesukaannya. Sasuke berjalan pergi sambil menutupi wajahnya, masih mengingat wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat manis dengan poni yang diturunkan.

Dasar, duo-yang-tidak-suka-jujur-tentang-isi-hati. ( Author dilempar penghapus+rak majalah+rak payung+atm )

To be continued

Review?


	3. Chapter 2 : Her Boyfriend Showed Up

**Angel's World: The Truth**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Truth © Joselice

**Warning : AU, Fantasy, judul ga nyambung, maybe typo(s), OOC, dll. DLDR!**

CHAPTER 2 : Her Boyfriend Showed Up

Sakura berjalan pulang, dan menemukan orang yang paling ia tidak ingin temui saat ini.

"Naruto, apa yang kau mau?" kata Sakura dingin.

"Sakura, aku bilang maaf, oke?" Naruto mulai merayu Sakura, teknik yang sudah sering dilakukannya pada Sakura. Basi! Batin Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu." Sakura berkata enteng. Memang hanya dia yang bisa mempermainkan perasaan lawan jenis?

"Ayolah, Sakura. I miss you a lot," rayu Naruto makin gombal. Sakura semakin jijik kepada orang yang telah lama ia pacari ini. Ia heran kenapa ia bisa berpacaran dengan orang macam Naruto.

"I don't miss you." Sakura berusaha menerobos Naruto yang menghalangi pintu depan rumah Hinata.

"Pergi, dan jangan pernah datang lagi!" ancam Sakura kesal.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Sakura..." Naruto berusaha memeluk Sakura, yang berbuah tamparan di pipi Naruto.

"Sakura! Kau harus ikut bersamaku!" Naruto menarik Sakura keras, membuat Sakura terseret.

"Well, sangat buruk mengajak wanita yang tidak ingin bersamamu. Itu melanggar moral, kau tahu?" sebuah suara datar yang khas. Sakura menoleh, dan menemukan lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu. Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Sakura berusaha memberi tanda pada Sasuke untuk pergi. Bisa runyam jika Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar.

"Well, siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke ringan.

"Kekasihnya," kata Naruto dengan nada menantang. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah stoic-nya yang membuat Naruto, yang memang bertemperamen tinggi itu, naik darah.

"Jawab!" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Well, kau tak menanyakan apapun. Haruskah aku menjawab?" kata Sasuke ringan.

"Kalau begitu, keep your hands off!" Naruto menarik Sakura. Sasuke juga menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

"Kata-kata itu kukembalikan padamu." Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya. "Sakura, bagaimana jika kau yang mengatakannya sendiri?"

Sakura terbengong. Maksudnya?

"Bilang kalau kau tidak lagi menyayanginya, dan sudah memiliki penggantinya," ujar Sasuke enteng.

"Hey!" Baru saja Naruto mau mengatakan identitas Sakura yang sebenarnya, tapi terlanjur disela Sakura.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun denganmu, Sasuke. Juga kau, Naruto. Mulai hari ini, kita PUTUS!" Sakura langsung berbalik, masuk ke dalam rumah Hinata, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang terlongo di depan.

"Cih!" Naruto berbalik, pergi entah kemana. Sasuke sendiri masuk ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga, mencari Sakura.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"Pergi... Sasuke," kata Sakura lemah dari balik pintu. Tanpa berniat membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Masa Sakura mengusirnya?

"Pergi!" jerit Sakura histeris. Sasuke terdiam, lalu beranjak pergi.

Inikah rasanya tidak diinginkan?

~Angel's World:2~

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke!" BUK! Sasuke penyet. Err... maksudnya ditiban Chouji.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke menendang tubuh Chouji jauh-jauh.

"Kenapa bengong, Sasuke?" Giliran Neji yang berbicara. Sahabat-sahabatnya memang paling peka soal urusan seperti ini.

"Aku sedang bingung... dan penasaran. Tapi juga sakit... yah begitulah." Sasuke sendiri bingung, apa yang sekarang dia rasakan? Campur aduk. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih.

"SASUKE GALAU!" Kiba menepuk bahu Sasuke keras-keras, yang langsung disahuti 'mendokusei' oleh Shikamaru.

"Karena siapa?" tanya Neji langsung. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Sakura." Neji keselek.

"Siapa?" katanya memastikan.

"Sakura, bodoh. Harus kuulangi berapa kali?" kata Sasuke kesal.

Neji tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura bukanlah manusia. Tapi... Neji tak mungkin memberitahukannya pada Sasuke!

"Lebih baik kau jangan dekati dia, Sasuke..." ujar Neji cemas.

"Memang kenapa, krauk krauk krauk..." Chouji menyahut sambil memakan potato chips.

"Kok sepertinya kau cemas sekali, Neji? Kau menyukai si Sakura itu?" tanya Kiba iseng. Neji menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tentang dirinya," jelas Neji gelagapan. Bingung mau bilang apa lagi.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke pendek. "Tapi itulah yang membuatku penasaran."

Neji menepuk dahi. Sepertinya bakal jadi runyam nih!

To be continued...

Review?


	4. Chapter 3 : Feelings

**Angel's World: The Truth**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Truth © Joselice

**Warning : AU, Fantasy, judul ga nyambung, maybe typo(s), OOC, dll. DLDR!**

CHAPTER 3: Feelings

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke!" BUK! Sasuke penyet. Err... maksudnya ditiban Chouji.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke menendang tubuh Chouji jauh-jauh.

"Kenapa bengong, Sasuke?" Giliran Neji yang berbicara. Sahabat-sahabatnya memang paling peka soal urusan seperti ini.

"Aku sedang bingung... dan penasaran. Tapi juga sakit... yah begitulah." Sasuke sendiri bingung, apa yang sekarang dia rasakan? Campur aduk. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih.

"SASUKE GALAU!" Kiba menepuk bahu Sasuke keras-keras, yang langsung disahuti 'mendokusei' oleh Shikamaru.

"Karena siapa?" tanya Neji langsung. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Sakura." Neji keselek.

"Siapa?" katanya memastikan.

"Sakura, bodoh. Harus kuulangi berapa kali?" kata Sasuke kesal.

Neji tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura bukanlah manusia. Tapi... Neji tak mungkin memberitahukannya pada Sasuke!

"Lebih baik kau jangan dekati dia, Sasuke..." ujar Neji cemas.

"Memang kenapa, krauk krauk krauk..." Chouji menyahut sambil memakan potato chips.

"Kok sepertinya kau cemas sekali, Neji? Kau menyukai si Sakura itu?" tanya Kiba iseng. Neji menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tentang dirinya," jelas Neji gelagapan. Bingung mau bilang apa lagi.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke pendek. "Tapi itulah yang membuatku penasaran."

Neji menepuk dahi. Sepertinya bakal jadi runyam nih!

~Angel's World:3~

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lembut.

"Entahlah." Sakura sedang malas berbicara apapun saat ini.

"Kon'nichiwa, Hinata!" suara cempreng khas cewek terdengar dari luar. Hinata segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ino-chan... harimashou1." Hinata mempersilakannya masuk. Ia hendak memperkenalkannya pada Sakura, paling tidak agar Sakura tidak menjadi sependiam ini.

"Moshi-moshi, Haruno!" Ino menyembulkan kepalanya di sela pintu. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Silakan," jawab Sakura. Tatapannya langsung beralih ke Hinata yang menunduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura langsung.

"Salam kenal, Haruno. Boleh kupanggil Sakura saja? Aku ingin jadi temanmu, namaku Yamanaka Ino, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Ino!" cewek blonde yang berkuncir satu itu tersenyum manis. Rambutnya menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Salam kenal, Yamanaka-san." Jawab Sakura kaku.

"Jangan kaku begitu!" Ino menepuk pundak Sakura. "Panggil saja Ino. Aku juga memanggilmu Sakura!"

"Ya, terserah kau saja." Sakura tersenyum. Aura ceria Ino sedikit banyak menulari dirinya. Tanpa butuh banyak waktu, mereka sudah larut dalam obrolan seru.

~Angel's World:3~

"Sakura ada?" Tanpa sapaan. Tanpa basa-basi. Hinata sudah cukup familiar dengan ketidaksopanan(?) Sasuke.

"Ada..." Hinata menunduk dengan wajah merah. Ia mengantar Sasuke ke kamar Sakura, yang disambut dengan tatapan dingin dari Sakura.

"Aa, Hinata, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" kata Sasuke canggung.

"Ha-hai2..." Hinata pergi dari kamar Sakura diliputi rasa penasaran.

"Sakura, gomenasai3..." Wajah Sasuke memerah. Mengucap maaf adalah saran dari Shikamaru, yang cukup terbilang masuk akal meskipun mengorbankan gengsi yang disandang Sasuke dari dulu.

"Untuk?"

"Errr... mengaku-aku sebagai... you know what i mean." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Kulit putihnya membuat semburat merah itu semakin jelas.

"Yeah." Sedetik setelah Sakura mengatakan itu, terdengar suara cempreng Ino dari luar. Sakura beranjak, permisi dari hadapan Sasuke untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kon'nichiwa, Sakura." Ino langsung nyelonong masuk setelah dibukakan pintu, menuju kamar Sakura.

"Eh, ada orang?" Ino kaget. Itu kan Sasuke?

"Yamanaka." Sasuke menatapnya aneh.

"Eehhh.. Ice Prince dengan Sakuraaa?" teriak Ino. Sakura membekap mulut gadis blonde itu dengan wajah merah.

"Dia hanya teman Neji-san," bisik Sakura. Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut terbekap.

"Phwahh!" Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah mulutnya terbebas dari bekapan Sakura. Seperti biasa, Ino langsung menyambar salah satu buku koleksi Hinata yang ada di kamar Sakura. Dalam sekejap Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke ( sebenarnya Sasuke hanya sesekali menjawab ketika ditanya ) larut dalam pembicaraan, menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Catatan :

1) Harimashou : Silakan masuk

2) Hai : Ya

To be continued

Review?


	5. Chapter 4 : Confessions

**Angel's World: The Truth**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Truth © Joselice

**Warning : AU, Fantasy, judul ga nyambung, maybe typo(s), OOC, dll. DLDR!**

CHAPTER 4 : Confession

"Sakura..." frekuensi kedatangan Sasuke ke kediaman Hyuuga semakin sering, membuat Sakura sedikit canggung. Kenapa Sasuke suka datang ke kamarnya?

"Sasuke, kenapa kau selalu datang ke kamarku? Apa kau tidak salah kamar?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke kan teman Neji, tapi ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kamar Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh, aku memang mencarimu, Jidat." Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Tapi kata 'jidat' di akhir kalimat sepertinya memancing sesuatu yang tidak baik...

"JIDAT KATAMU?" Sasuke kembali terpental ke rak. Poor Sasuke.

"Kau mau membuatku gegar otak?" dengus Sasuke.

"Salah sendiri." Sakura membuang muka.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh." Wajah Sasuke memerah. Sakura membeku.

"A...pa?" Sakura membelalak.

"Aku duluan." Sasuke beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sakura dalam keterkejutan.

"Tunggu!" Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi..." masih terbayang wajah Hinata yang memerah ketika bertemu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa..." mengkhianati sahabatku, tambah Sakura dalam hati. Sasuke membeku.

"Daijoubu1." Sasuke melepaskan genggaman Sakura dan pergi. Seketika, rasa bersalah menyelimuti Sakura. Tapi ini yang terbaik, kan?

~Angel's World:4~

Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan di taman ketika peristiwa itu terjadi. Taman itu dekat dengan jalan raya, dan hari sudah mulai gelap. Tapi mata emeraldnya yang tajam menangkap siluet seseorang di ujung jalan. Sasuke.

Matanya membulat ketika sebuah mobil perak membelok dengan ugal-ugalan dari gang sebelah. Cowok berambut pantat ayam itu sedang mendengarkan iPod, membuatnya tidak dapat mendengar suara decitan belokan mobil perak itu.

Tidak ada waktu. Kalaupun Sakura berlari ke arahnya, ia tidak akan selamat.

Kecuali...

Benak Sakura berkecamuk. Haruskah ia menyelamatkan Sasuke dengan cara itu?

Tak ada waktu lagi.

Sakura mengembangkan sayapnya, membuat Sasuke terbelalak. Sakura mendorong Sasuke, dan mobil perak itu menabraknya.

Sayapnya patah. Ya, sayap malaikat memang seharusnya tidak mudah patah, apalagi hanya karena benturan sekecil itu. Tapi tepatnya...

Karena identitasnya telah terbongkar.

Mata Sasuke membulat, dan matanya mengatup. Tangan Sakura memancarkan cahaya hijau, mengambil memori tentang identitas Sakura yang sebenarnya.

Tapi resikonya... Sakura tahu.

Ia takkan bisa bergabung dengan keluarganya lagi di Angel's World.

Sakura tahu... air mata mengalir dari mata emeraldnya. Ia akan meninggalkan Karin selamanya.

Tapi kenapa dia mau melindungi Sasuke?

Mengorbankan segalanya?

Mungkinkah... dia mulai mencintai Sasuke?

~Angel's World:4~

"Patah hati, bro?" Kiba menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke yang kehilangan ingatannya malam itu, masih terfokus dengan penolakan Sakura.

"Ya, Sakura menolakku." Sasuke menunduk.

"C'mon, makan saja. Nanti juga nggak galau..." timpal Chouji.

"Cewek memang mendokusei," sela Shikamaru.

"Well, thanks for your support." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, memandang langit.

"Cari cewek baru aja," saran Neji. Cewek baru?

Sasuke mulai memikirkan saran Neji. Siapa ya yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura?

Cewek yang nggak kecentilan, tapi juga bukan yang membosankan.

Yamanaka Ino.

~Angel's World:4~

"Yamanaka?" Sasuke menemui Ino di sebuah taman. Cewek blonde itu memasang tampang cemberut.

"Udah lewat setengah jam!" gerutu Ino. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi apa keperluanmu?" lugas. Tegas. Cewek ini memang beda. Tapi bisakah dia menggantikan Sakura?

"Aku... hanya mau mengutarakan perasaanku." Ino membelalak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. "I love you."

"A-apa?" Mata Ino membulat.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu." Sasuke berbalik pergi. Ino tercengang. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Sakura kan menyukai Sasuke! Terlihat dari pandangan lembut Sakura yang biasanya rada jutek, dan tatapan Sakura yang beda ketika melihat Sasuke. Ino memutar otak. Ino harus bisa menyatukan Sasuke dengan Sakura!

~Angel's World:4~

"Sakura!" Hinata datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Rambut indigonya terlempar kesana kemari, keringat mulai turun dari pelipisnya.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Sasuke nembak Ino..." kata-kata Hinata mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Sasuke?

To be Continued

Review?


	6. Chapter 5 : Regret

Balas review dulu, ya...

Lyrinch F : Penyebabnya Sasuke mau-mau saja, akan dijelaskan di chapter ini... Aku dulu juga susah membuatnya. Ini saja cerita terpanjang yang pernah saya buat dan gak discontinued. Kalau soal deskripsi, saya sedang berlatih :D tapi karena terlalu terhanyut dalam cerita, jadinya deskripsinya malah kurang... gomenasai (_ _) Alurnya kecepatan? Sepertinya karena plot yang saya buat hanya mencakup yang secara garis besar saja, sedangkan saya orangnya sangat bergantung ke plot karena takut kemana-mana ( secara fantasy memang sangat mudah melantur ). Nanti diusahakan biar alurnya tidak kecepatan lagi ^^ Berkenan, kokk... berguna untuk meningkatkan kualitas karyaku Terimakasih banyak karena telah mereview dan membaca dan mengikuti seri ini :D

Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom : Iya, disini mereka sobatan Ini dia chapter selanjutnya sudah muncul. Tidak apa-apa, asal bersedia mereview lagi di lapak review saya di chapter ini #modus. Ini deskripsinya sudah susah payah kupanjangin, gimana? Maaf kalau kurang

Oke, langsung aja... cekidot

**Angel's World: The Truth**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Truth © Joselice

**Warning : AU, Fantasy, judul ga nyambung, maybe typo(s), OOC, dll. DLDR!**

CHAPTER 5: Regret

"Sakuraaa!" suara cempreng Ino menyapa telinga Sakura. Biasanya ia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, tapi sekarang...

Sakura membenci suara itu. Pemilik rambut pirang itu. Pemilik kulit putih tanpa cela itu.

Hinata juga sedikit patah hati, tapi ia terlihat ikhlas melihat Ino dan Sasuke.

Tapi...

Kenapa jadi Sakura yang nggak rela?

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ck!" Sakura menutup telinganya, berusaha menetralkan telinganya yang berdenging.

"Hehehe, gomenasaaiii..." Ino memeluk Sakura erat. Sakura menepis tangan Ino, membuat dahi Ino berkerut.

"Marah, ya?" Sakura menggeleng, lalu meninggalkan Ino.

"Ah, bohong..." komentar Ino. Sakura sendiri hanya memutar matanya malas, dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Marah karena Sasuke menembakku, ya?" tanya Ino tanpa tedeng aling-aling sambil berusaha mengikuti langkah Sakura yang panjang. Sakura kontan mendelik, menatap Ino tajam.

"Jangan sok tahu tentang perasaan orang!" kata Sakura tajam lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang terpaku. Selama ini Sakura tak pernah semarah itu. Ino menggigit bibirnya, cemas.

"Semua jadi runyam..." ujar Ino pelan.

~Angel's World:5~

"Sasuke, memangnya kau benar-benar menyukai cewek blonde itu?" tanya Neji sambil memutar bola basket di atas jarinya. Sasuke sendiri hanya melipat tangan, menatap Neji tidak senang.

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku mencari yang baru," ujar Sasuke sambil memutar matanya malas.

"Tapi tidak jika kau tidak mencintainya," timpal Neji. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, sarannya akan ditanggapi berlebihan begini oleh Sasuke. Masa asal tembak begitu?

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak mencintainya?" tantang Sasuke. Egonya yang tinggi selalu membuatnya tidak ingin kalah dalam debat dengan siapapun, termasuk Neji, sahabatnya sendiri. Terutama bila disudutkan.

"Pandanganmu," ujar Neji ringan. "Beda dari pandangan cinta yang kau berikan pada Sakura." Sasuke terdiam. Ucapan Neji ada benarnya, Sasuke memang tidak mencintai gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu. Ia menembaknya hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari wajah Sakura, yang senantiasa hadir dalam mimpinya. Semuanya jadi runyam... Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Jangan sampai kau sesali keputusanmu sendiri, Sasuke." Neji bangkit dan melempar bola ke ring basket. Tidak masuk, hanya mengenai bibir ring.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal!" kata Sasuke jutek, merasa disudutkan.

"Aku tidak menyudutkanmu lho," Neji sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

"Tch." Sasuke merebut bola dari tangan Neji dan melemparkannya dari luar lingkaran three point. Masuk.

"Hei, mau adu kemampuan?" Neji berlari mengambilnya, keluar dari lingkaran three point. Neji melempar bola dan dengan segera bersarang di ring.

"Ya,ya. Nanti kuputuskan Yamanaka. Lebih baik jika dia tidak menerimaku," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Kalau soal itu, aku memang sudah mau menolak!" suara cempreng yang cukup dikenal Sasuke. Ia menoleh dan menemukan cewek berkuncir tinggi itu berkacak pinggang dan melihatnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Yamanaka." Sasuke menghampiri Ino, meminta maaf. "Gomenasai, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

"Tidak apa!" suara Ino kembali mencapai maksimal, membuat telinga Neji dan Sasuke sedikit berdenging. "Tapi minta maaf pada Sakura!"

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Maksudnya apa?

"Sakura adalah orang yang paling tersakiti hatinya, kali. Bukan aku." Ino mengeluh. "Cowok itu nggak peka ya."

"Apa maksudmu, Yamanaka?" Sasuke heran. Bukankah Sakura baru saja menolak Sasuke?

"Sakura itu menyukaimu, bodoh." Ino menggerutu. Masa begitu aja nggak tau sih? Ia berkacak pinggang, menentang mata onyx Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak mungkin, dia baru menolakku, Yamanaka. Tolong jangan sok tahu," kata Sasuke dingin. Lebih dingin dari perlakuannya kepada cewek-cewek lain. Bahkan Ino sedikit merinding mendengar nada datar Sasuke, yang terkesan sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Di-dia hanya tidak mau melukai Hinata! Hinata kan juga mencintaimu!" kata Ino terbata. Sasuke sendiri masih memasang wajah stoicnya, tapi perubahan sorot mata di onyxnya menjadi tanda bagi Ino bahwa Sasuke juga masih mencintai Sakura, dan masih menaruh harapan pada cewek bermata emerald itu.

"Bohong," kata Sasuke datar. Tapi wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong, dengan segera pipinya yang pucat itu memerah. Ino hanya cengar-cengir tanpa dosa. Neji sendiri menahan tawa sampai menggigit bibir melihat ekspresi yang jarang ditunjukkan Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku bohong? Kaulah yang bohong," timpal Ino dengan tengilnya. Ia tertawa-tawa menggoda Sasuke, sedangkan seseorang dengan rambut pink terang melihat tawa itu dengan tatapan sayu. Ia berbalik, meninggalkan atap sekolah yang menjadi saksi air mata Sakura yang mengalir di kedua pipi pucatnya.

Mungkin memang tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan untukku, batin Sakura miris.

~Angel's World:5~

"Sakura?" seorang cewek dengan rambut pirang panjang yang menjuntai melongok di pintu geser itu. Sapphire milik cewek itu, Ino, beradu dengan mata emerald sang empunya kamar. Mata emerald itu menajam, sama seperti sorot mata Sasuke. Dingin dan mengintimidasi.

"Ada apa?" kata cewek pemilik mata emerald itu datar. Ino menghela nafas, sepertinya Sakura masih salah paham.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke kok, percaya deh!" Ino berusaha meyakinkan Sakura, tapi lawan bicaranya tak bergeming. Masih dengan sorot mata yang sama.

"Apa keperluanmu?" tanya Sakura retorik. Sakura tidak tampak tertarik dengan jawaban Ino, hanya sebagai ungkapan tersirat bahwa Sakura tidak menginginkan kehadiran Ino.

"Sakura, masa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Ino menyentuh tangan Sakura yang segera ditepis oleh sang pemilik.

CRING! Gelang di pergelangan Sakura berdencing, dan sorot mata Sakura berubah sesaat. Gelang perak bertatah emerald. Ino menatap gelang itu lekat, rasanya ia tidak pernah melihat gelang itu.

"Gelang dari mana, Sakura?" tanya Ino penasaran. Sakura menjawab pendek, "Diberi teman."

Teman? Masa seorang teman memberikan gelang perak bertatah emerald? Batin Ino.

"Kalau kau tidak memiliki keperluan lain, nanti saja. Aku sedang sibuk, dan aku tidak bisa diganggu." Nada Sakura benar-benar menusuk, benar-benar menyiratkan kebencian. Ino sendiri maklum, tapi kesal juga. Sakura kan tidak tahu apa-apa!

"Sakura, percayalah padaku! Tega sekali kau mencurigaiku!" kata Ino emosi akhirnya. Mata birunya menajam, menatap tidak suka.

"Aku tidak mencurigaimu, jadi pergilah. Aku sibuk." Nada Sakura lebih datar dari yang Ino kira. Tatapan mata Sakura tidak berubah. Membuat Ino semakin kesal.

"Terserah! Kau jadi mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, dingin dan menyebalkan!" Ino keluar sambil mengentakkan kaki. Sakura sendiri menghela nafas. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara mencegah Ino dekat-dekat lagi dengannya, yang membuat hati Sakura semakin sakit. Mungkin memang Sakura tidak tahu segalanya, tapi... Ino juga tidak tahu segalanya, kan?

~Angel's World:5~

"Kau selalu pakai gelang itu?" tanya seseorang berambut pirang jabrik. Gadis berambut pink di depannya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak sabar bertemu denganku lagi di Angel's World?" seringai cowok jabrik bermata sapphire itu. Mata emerald milik gadis di depannya menajam, membuat cowok jabrik itu menyeringai.

"Well, paling tidak sekarang, aku pasti menang dari cowok berambut pantat ayam itu," kata cowok itu sambil tertawa. Mata emerald sang gadis malah semakin tajam, menembus mata sapphire cowok itu.

"Okay-okay. Tapi kau harus sabar, memperoleh pengampunan, meskipun memakai gelang pengampunan, tidaklah mudah. Itu hanya mempersingkat waktumu... well, sebulan."

"Aku tahu." Cewek itu menatap rembulan. Sebentar lagi, ia tidak akan melihat bulan lagi. Sebentar lagi.

To be continued...

Review?


	7. Chapter 6 : 30 Days

**Angel's World: The Truth**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Truth © Joselice

**Warning : AU, Fantasy, judul ga nyambung, maybe typo(s), OOC, dll. DLDR!**

CHAPTER 6: 30 Days

"Aku mau menembak Sakura sekali lagi, tapi bagaimana caranya?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, berpikir keras.

"Ya bilang aja apa susahnya sih," komentar Chouji. Masih dengan tangan penuh kantong snack.

"Tidak semudah itu," desah Sasuke. "Ini yang kedua kali. Dan aku sempat menembak Ino."

"Lalu?" Chouji menaikkan alis dan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. Pipinya yang gembil terlempar-lempar.

"Baka Chouji, dasar tidak peka. Mendokusei," sela Shikamaru menyebalkan. Chouji hampir saja melempar kantong snacknya, tapi tidak jadi karena sayang. Kepala Shikamaru terlalu murah untuk dilempari snack kesayanganku, batin Chouji dalam hati. Dasar tidak mau rugi.

"Yah, mungkin kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Sasuke." Neji tiduran menatap awan. Ia sendiri bingung mau memberi saran apa lagi kepada sahabatnya yang berambut model pantat ayam itu.

"Ya, mungkin juga." Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, membuat rambut biru dongkernya juga ikut bergerak-gerak. Mata onyxnya sayu, menatap tanah dengan kosong.

"Kalau begitu, utarakan saja yang sejujurnya. Kalau kau menembak Ino karena pelarian semata," kata Neji.

"Ya... " Sasuke berdiri, berjalan pergi. Tak ada yang mencegah Sasuke pergi, semuanya maklum bahwa Sasuke memang butuh waktu sendiri.

"Sasuke berubah," komentar Neji setelah ia pergi.

"Jadi lebih kurus?" timpal Chouji sambil tetap berkriuk-kriuk. Shikamaru hanya ber-mendokusei ria.

"Bukan, Chouji." Neji menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu. "Maksudnya, sikapnya. Tak biasanya."

"Mungkin karena kali ini dia serius." Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu, malas berpikir lebih jauh.

"Ya, mungkin. Semoga saja tidak ada hal lain yang mengganggunya. Kau tahu kan, dia kan bukan tipe yang terbuka. Ia kan mau curhat tentang Sakura juga karena ia tidak mengalami pengalaman cinta," ujar Neji panjang lebar.

"Ah, kau seperti baru kenal Sasuke saja. Dia itu bukan tipe cowok galau. Pasti ia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri," ujar Shikamaru.

"Tapi ia kan tidak punya pengalaman soal meladeni cewek, karena sifat stoic-nya itu." Chouji ikut berkomentar, meski dengan suara kriuk-kriuk yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Yah, semoga saja semuanya baik-baik saja," kata Neji.

~Angel's World:6~

"Sakura..."

"Sakura..."

"Selamatkan dirimu..." Sakura membuka mata. Suara apa itu tadi? Ini di kamarnya. Dan sepertinya masih dini hari. Lalu suara siapa tadi? Dan, apa maksudnya? Melarikan diri?

Sakura melirik gelang di tangannya. Gelang itu berkilau, dan terukir angka 30 di gelang itu.

"Sebulan..." Sakura mendesah. Tanpa sadar, buliran kristal jatuh di pipinya. Menerobos pelupuk mata. Menandakan bahwa pertahanan terakhir Sakura sudah roboh. Hancur.

"Sebulan lagi... aku akan meninggalkan Sasuke. Berbahagia bersama Ino. Bukankah, cinta itu tidak harus memiliki?" Sakura mengusap matanya, berusaha mengikhlaskan. Ia memegang dadanya. Sakit...

~Angel's World:6~

"Sakura!" suara itu, rahang Sakura mengeras. Ia berusaha mengabaikan suara dari lelaki berambut emo itu.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku!" tangan Sasuke meraih lengan Sakura, berusaha menahan langkah sang gadis rambut pink. Mata emerald Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke tajam, berusaha menutupi semua kebenaran dalam matanya.

"Pergi." Satu kata singkat, tapi merobohkan pertahanan Sasuke. Menanggalkan semua topeng datarnya. Merusak harga dirinya dan mematahkan hatinya.

Kini, Sasuke benar-benar hancur.

~Angel's World:6~

"Sakura!" Kenapa mereka tidak berhenti mengangguku? Sakura menatap mata Ino tajam, menguarkan aura kebencian yang kentara.

"Sakura, kau tega! Kau menghancurkan hidup Sasuke!" Ino menunjuk-nunjukku dengan marah, ekspresi cerianya sudah tanggal sepenuhnya dari wajahnya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tak mungkin. Ia bahagia bersamamu."

"Bukan begitu, Sakura!" Emosi Ino memuncak. Ia yang memang dasarnya tidak sabaran, mulai terpancing emosi juga.

"Apa?" Sakura menatap Ino lekat. "Semuanya sudah jelas, dan aku tidak butuh alasanmu. Ini cara terbaik untuk KITA."

"Kita?" Ino tersenyum sinis. "Tepatnya KAU?"

"Huh, aku memang tidak seharusnya masih mengharapkan Sasuke. Dia toh mencintaimu."

"Dia tidak mencintaiku, Sakura! Dia-"

"Stop!" teriak Sakura. "Jika kau hanya datang untuk membicarakan hal itu, lebih baik kau pergi!"

"Baiklah!" balas Ino dengan nada tinggi. "Dan kupastikan kau menyesal!" Ino membanting pintu. Sakura yang berdiri tegap, mulai melemas, merosot ke lantai. Seiring dengan air mata yang jatuh tertarik gravitasi.

"Ini yang terbaik..."

~Angel's World:6~

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, ya." Cowok berambut kuning itu menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Merasakan semua penolakan yang tertanam dalam setiap tulang Sakura. Mata emerald milik mantan kekasihnya itu menajam, mengisyaratkannya untuk melepaskan pelukan ini.

"Tapi itulah yang kusuka darimu, Sakura." Naruto tersenyum. "Setelah ini, kau takkan lepas lagi dari tanganku. Selamanya."

"Jangan harap aku akan kembali padamu, Naruto." Sakura menatapnya tajam.

"Tapi percuma kau mengharapkan Sasuke, Sakura." Naruto memegang kedua pipi Sakura. "Dia bukan untukmu. Bahkan sebentar lagi kalian akan berbeda dunia. Akulah yang ditakdirkan untukmu, Sakura."

"Tidak. Akulah yang menentukan takdirku sendiri, Naruto, dan jangan pernah dekati aku lagi!" Sakura menepis tangan Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di tengah kegelapan.

"Sakura, akan kubuat kau jadi milikku, bagaimanapun caranya." Naruto menyeringai.

To be continued...

Review?


	8. Chapter 7 : Meet Him

**Angel's World: The Truth**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Truth © Joselice

**Warning : AU, Fantasy, judul ga nyambung, maybe typo(s), OOC, dll. DLDR!**

CHAPTER 7: Meet Him

"25 hari lagi..." Sakura menghela nafas. Rasanya tiga puluh hari telah berubah menjadi setahun. Terasa begitu lama... apalagi jika harus menyaksikan kemesraan Ino dan Sasuke.

"Sakura..." sebuah suara lembut menyapa telinga Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu menoleh, menatap mata lavender Hinata dengan emerald yang menjadi biji matanya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Sakura tersenyum lembut. Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura, menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.

"Sakura, tidakkah kau merasa perlu untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Ino dan Sasuke?" Topik ini kembali muncul ke permukaan. Pertanyaan sensitif itu membuat rahang Sakura mengeras.

"Apa perlunya?" Sakura membuang muka dan berpura-pura sibuk mengelap gelangnya. Mata Sakura menatap gelang itu sayu, mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan kembali ke Angel's World, meninggalkan semuanya. Termasuk Sasuke. Sakura tidak bisa berbohong, ia memang masih mengharapkan Sasuke. Tapi...

Sakura tidak cukup berani untuk mengambil resiko sakit hati yang lebih lagi. Kini saja ia sudah benar-benar menderita.

"Aku tahu kamu mencintai Sasuke, Sakura... ta-tapi kamu takut untuk... sakit hati lagi." Hinata menunduk, takut jika Sakura marah. Tapi Sakura hanya menepuk pundaknya dan berdiri, berjalan pergi.

"Hinata..." Sakura berhenti di pintu dan berkata,"aku sudah berhenti berharap. Dan kini, aku benar-benar tidak memiliki kesempatan. Sasuke mencintai Ino, dan itu sudah fakta. Sudah waktunya aku kembali ke Angel's World, berkumpul dengan teman-temanku."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan pengorbananmu? Karena kau berkorban untuk Sasuke, kau jadi harus memakai gelang pengampunan itu, kan?" Hinata memang tahu tentang kejadian itu. Karena Hinata adalah salah satu mantan malaikat yang paling berperilaku baik, ia masih memiliki satu kekuatan sebagai malaikat, yaitu Byakugan. Ia bisa melihat kejadian di tempat yang jauh, dan kebetulan ia sedang memakai Byakugannya ketika Sasuke hampir tertabrak.

"Itu hanya kebodohanku yang paling bodoh, itu salahku sendiri," kata Sakura dengan suara tercekat. Air mata sudah hampir menyeruak dari pelupuk mata, tapi diusapnya cepat-cepat. Untuk apa menangis untuk laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu, bisik Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura..." Hinata hanya memeluk Sakura, memberikan penghiburan. Sakura berusaha tersenyum. 25 hari lagi toh ia takkan bertemu Sasuke. 25 hari lagi...

~Angel's World:7~

"Hinata?" Neji menoleh ketika suara kecil adiknya itu menyapa telinganya. Jarang-jarang Hinata berwajah serius seperti ini.

"Kakak, pertemukan aku dengan Sasuke. Aku ada perlu dengannya," kata Hinata dengan yakin. Neji hanya mengangkat alis dan mencari _handphone_nya. Ditekannya nomor Sasuke dan ditunggunya sampai tersambung. "Sasuke, kau senggang? Aku ada perlu..."

~Angel's World:7~

"Hinata, ada apa?" suara Ino yang cempreng terdengar begitu jelas dari handphone Hinata. Hinata terdiam sebentar, dan berkata dengan yakin dan dengan suara yang tegas, "Aku ada perlu denganmu, Ino. Tolong pergi ke Akatsuki Cafe, besok pukul lima sore. Penting, Ino."

"Hmm? Oke. Toh aku tidak ada kerjaan besok. Sekarang yang sedang banyak, besok itu_ deadline_ untuk empat _project _sekaligus! Kalo gitu, aku putus dulu ya! Aku belum selesai!" Ino sudah keburu menutup teleponnya. Hinata hanya meletakkan handphonenya dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Semoga keputusanku kali ini benar, doa Hinata dalam hati.

~Angel's World:7~

"_Reservation_ atas nama Hinata Hyuuga." Gadis berambut pink itu berjalan dengan langkah-langkah panjang ke dalam cafe, tepatnya ke dalam ruangan khusus bagi pelanggan VIP yang lebih _private_. Dengan kaus lengan pendek dan rompi, serta celana pendek juga sneakers, gadis itu benar-benar terlihat trendy dan chic. Ia terlihat mencari seseorang, dan dengan mudah ia menemukan gadis berambut indigo yang ingin ia temui.

"Jika hanya ingin ngobrol denganku, mengapa harus mengundangku ke cafe seperti ini? Apalagi dalam ruangan seperti ini, pasti mahal untuk di_booking_." tanya Sakura heran. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu berkata,"aku sedang menunggu seseorang selain dirimu. Ah, itu dia datang."

Pertanyaan Sakura terjawab ketika satu gadis berambut panjang pirang dan dikuncir satu bersama satu lelaki berambut model emo datang. Ino dan Sasuke.

"Sakura?" kedua orang itu menatap Sakura kaget. Mereka tidak menyangka, bahwa Sakura juga diundang. Sepertinya Sakura juga sama terkejutnya melihat ekspresinya.

"Hinata, jika kau mau menyiksaku dengan cara ini, aku tidak akan menurutimu!" Sakura berdiri, hendak pergi. Sasuke terpaku, sedangkan Ino tampak emosi.

"Sakura, Hinata hanya ingin menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman di antara kita!" bentak Ino kasar. Ino benar-benar sudah emosi kali ini, apalagi melihat Hinata yang hanya bisa menunduk. Sakura berhenti berjalan, namun menatap Ino dengan sinis. "Dan aku tidak melihat itu sebagai kesalahpahaman, tapi fakta."

"Hentikan, Ino." Sasuke mengangkat kepala Hinata, memaksanya mendongak. "Jangan menunduk. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Sasuke sendiri juga tersenyum tipis, lalu mendekat ke arah Sakura yang sudah memasang sikap siaga satu.

"Sakura..." Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura tajam, dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya dari Sakura. "I need to talk. Tonight?"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" desis Sakura. Ino tampak sudah mau meledak kembali jika Hinata tidak menenangkannya.

"Mungkin... Itu bukan pilihan. Tapi paksaan." Sasuke mencengkeram pergelangan Sakura dan menariknya ke mobil hitam miliknya. Sakura meronta-ronta. Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa terlongo melihat aksi nekat Sasuke.

"Semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja..." batin kedua gadis itu dalam hati.

To be continued~

Maaf pendek... hehe. Tapi boleh minta review? ;)


	9. Chapter 8 : The Truth and The Promise

**Angel's World: The Truth**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Truth © Joselice

**Warning : AU, Fantasy, judul ga nyambung, maybe typo(s), OOC, dll. DLDR!**

CHAPTER 8 : The Truth and The Promise

BUAKH! Pemuda itu tersungkur di karpet dengan tidak elitnya. Setelah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke, Sakura menendang wajah Sasuke keras, lalu meninjunya sampai ia terpental dan tersungkur. Tenaga Sakura yang sedang marah memang menakjubkan.

"Aku hanya mau menjelaskan dan meminta penjelasan," kata Sasuke sambil mengelap darah dari sudut bibirnya. Sakura merosot ke lantai, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia duduk dengan kaki dilipat dan dipeluk di depan dada, lalu mulai menangis dengan kepala yang berada di antara kedua lutut.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, mengelus punggung Sakura pelan. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap mata Sasuke tajam.

"Asal kau tahu saja..." desis Sakura tajam. "Aku... mencintaimu. Sangat. Bahkan aku mengorbankan diriku sendiri untuk menyelamatkanmu. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilang dari matamu, karena sayapku patah di kecelakaan itu. Dan-" CTAR! Suara petir menggelegar, dan wajah Sakura memucat.

"A-apa?" Sasuke terlongo, apa maksudnya?

"Maaf, tapi... aku harus pergi." Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. "I love you... kalau saja aku bukan malaikat, dan kamu bukan manusia... mungkin kita bisa bersama."

"Apa yang-" tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke seperti tersengat listrik. Gelang di tangan Sakura retak, lalu pecah. Sakura tersenyum, gelang itu sudah tidak ada gunanya sekarang. Ia tidak mau mendapatkan pengampunan, jika untuk itu ia harus menahan seluruh perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Tubuh Sakura mulai lenyap menjadi debu. Detik-detik itu adalah satu-satunya yang Sasuke takutkan. Detik-detik menjelang kepergian Sakura...

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" kata Sasuke dengan nada hampir histeris. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya. "Bahkan aku belum sempat menjelaskan semuanya! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Ino!"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke... berbahagialah dengan Ino." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi putih Sasuke. "Bahkan aku... harus pergi karena telah mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Rahasia yang tidak pernah boleh diutarakan pada kaum manusia. Tapi... aku bukan malaikat yang baik. Bahkan aku bukan malaikat yang baik sejak aku jatuh cinta denganmu, Sasuke." Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, namun bibirnya masih melengkungkan senyuman.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Jangan pernah kau berani-berani pergi!" Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sakura, erat. Mata Sakura membulat, lalu kembali sayu. "Jangan kau bohongi dirimu sendiri, Sasuke..." kata Sakura pelan.

"Siapa yang membohongi dirinya sendiri?" ujar Sasuke tajam. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kau membuatku gila! Apa-apaan semua ini? Aku tidak peduli kau malaikat atau bukan. Aku tidak peduli kau siapa dan dari mana. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu! Menjadi orang yang dapat melindungimu! Bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara sepanjang ini! Semuanya hanya karenamu, Sakura!"

"Ke..." Sakura kehabisan kata. Sekarang kakinya sudah menghilang, membuat waktunya tidak banyak. "Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Kamu tidak pernah mempercayaiku, Sakura!" bentak Sasuke. "Kamu menolak untuk mempercayaiku!" Air mata mulai jatuh dari mata gelap Sasuke. Melihat tubuh Sakura yang perlahan menjadi debu, membuat Sasuke hampir gila. Atau sudah?

"Sasuke..." bisik Sakura di telinga Sasuke. "Maaf..."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf kecuali kau terus berada di sini!" kata Sasuke. "Jangan pergi!"

"Ini bukan keinginanku, Sasuke..." Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku juga harus pergi..."

"Aku akan menyusulmu ke sana!" Sasuke mencengkeram tubuh Sakura. "Tunggu aku!"

"Jangan, kau masih memiliki banyak hal yang bisa diperjuangkan..." Sakura menatap mata onyx milik Sasuke dalam. "Aku akan menunggumu, ketika sudah waktunya kau pergi ke atas. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya, Sasuke..."

"Jangan!" Tubuh Sakura benar-benar sudah menghilang, hanya wajahnya yang tersisa.

"Lanjutkan hidupmu, Sasuke... I love you... Aku akan melihatmu dari atas sana, di balik jeruji besi tahanan surga..." Sakura menutup matanya, dan Sakura lenyap dari hadapan Sasuke. Selamanya.

"Benar kan, Sakura akan kembali ke tanganku." Seseorang berambut kuning menghampirinya sambil menyeringai.

"Berarti kau juga bukan manusia?" tanya Sasuke retorik.

"Ya, begitulah. Mana mungkin kau bisa menyusulnya di sana?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Aku pasti bisa. Nanti, setelah semua urusanku selesai."

"Aku tunggu," kata Naruto sambil menghilang di balik cahaya.

To be continued...

Menyedihkan gak sih? -_-" kalau di imajinasi saya sih menyedihkan, tapi sih kayaknya di sini kurang ya... #pundung

Tapi, masih boleh minta review kaan? ._.v


	10. Chapter 9 : Meet Again

**Angel's World: The Truth**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Truth © Joselice

**Warning : AU, Fantasy, judul ga nyambung, maybe typo(s), OOC, dll. DLDR!**

CHAPTER 9 : Meet Again

Semuanya putih. Sasuke baru pertama kali mendatangi tempat ini. Sampai ia melihat sebuah gedung besar bertuliskan 'Angel's Jail'. Mengingat kata terakhir Sakura, ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam sana. Bertemu dengan sosok yang ia cintai.

"Sakura!" Sasuke menggenggam jeruji besi yang mengurung kekasihnya. Menatap emerald Sakura dalam.

"Lama amat, sih?" Sakura menggerutu. "Aku memang menyuruhmu menyelesaikan seluruh urusanmu, tapi tidak selama ini! Kukira Uchiha dapat menyelesaikannya lebih cepat!"

"Maaf, putri." Sasuke mencium tangan Sakura lembut. Sakura terus mengomel,"Naruto itu terus menggangguku, mengajakku kembali berpacaran, tapi selalu kutolak. Kamu sih, lama banget!"

"Maaf, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum, sesuatu yang jarang ia perlihatkan. "Aku akan menebusnya." Bersamaan dengan itu, bibir Sasuke sudah mendarat di bibir Sakura. Kedua kepala mereka berada di antara jeruji besi penjara. Membuat merah wajah sang malaikat pink.

"Dasar..." Sakura mencubit pipi Sasuke gemas. "Masa tahananku tidak akan lama lagi. Sampai saat itu tiba, mau kan kamu menungguku?"

"Tentu saja, karena kali ini... semuanya sudah jelas. Semua kebenaran sudah terungkap, dan..." Sasuke menatap Sakura intens. "Aku tahu, kamu mencintaiku."

"Dasar ge-er!" Sakura menjitak kepala Sasuke gemas. "Tapi, itu kebenarannya."

"Karena semua kebenaran akan terungkap pada akhirnya... Iya, kan?" Mereka berdua tersenyum, berpegangan tangan dan saling menatap.

CTARR! Tiba-tiba saja, dunia serba putih itu menggelap. Sasuke dan Sakura kompak menoleh ke langit, yang sudah berwarna biru gelap, tanda badai mau... Tunggu. Ini kan Angel's World, bukan dunia manusia. Kenapa bisa?

"Kenapa bisa?" Sakura menatap langit, mengernyitkan dahi.

"Pengumuman untuk semua penghuni Angel's Jail, pengumuman untuk semua penghuni Angel's Jail..." suara itu berkumandang di speaker penjara. "Semua penjara akan dibuka, selamatkan diri kalian..."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baru saja Sasuke melontarkan kata, jeruji di antara kedua sejoli itu masuk ke dalam tanah. Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat, tapi angin badai semakin kencang. Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke, berniat menembus badai.

"Ayo!" Sakura mengembangkan sayap, bersamaan dengan penghuni penjara lainnya. Mereka semua tertiup, tidak kuat melawan angin.

"Sasu-" Baru saja Sakura mau memanggil nama kekasihnya, pegangan tangan Sakura terlepas. Sasuke tertiup jauh ke belakang, sedangkan Sakura meneriakkan nama Sasuke.

"Sasukeee!" Sakura berusaha kembali, tapi ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya. Seorang pria blonde yang bersayap hitam.

"Na-naru?" mata Sakura membuat, tidak mempercayai apa yang ada di depannya. "Ka-kau..."

"Kau tidak akan lepas lagi dariku, Sakura." Naruto membelit tubuh Sakura dengan sulur hitam, dan salah satu sulur itu menembus dada gadis pink itu. Tidak ada rasa sakit di tubuh Sakura, tapi... penglihatannya gelap seketika.

To be continued...

Maaf pendek... soalnya kalau digabung sama chapter 10 takut kepanjangan.

Tapi boleh minta review yaaa... ;)


	11. Chapter 10 : Final Battle

**Angel's World: The Truth**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Truth © Joselice

**Warning : AU, Fantasy, judul ga nyambung, maybe typo(s), OOC, dll. DLDR!**

Chapter 10 : Final Battle

"Kemana Sakura?" Sasuke masih berjalan mencari Sakura, berusaha menembus badai angin yang kencang. Mata gelapnya mencari sosok kekasihnya di mana-mana, tapi sejauh ini ia belum menemukannya. Sasuke merasa gelisah. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura...

"Sasuke." Sebuah suara yang dikenali Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh, menemukan... Sakura? Tapi ada yang aneh. Emeraldnya yang biasanya berbinar menjadi kelam. Dan, sayapnya! Benar-benar hitam. Ada apa gerangan?

"Sakura? Kenap-" Sasuke tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sakura sudah melayangkan tinju yang dihindari dengan baik oleh Sasuke, sehingga tangan Sakura hanya mengenai pilar yang langsung patah.

"Sakura!" Sasuke terengah, menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya. Kenapa Sakura menyerang Sasuke?

Sakura tidak berhenti sampai situ. Dikembangkannya sayap hitamnya, lalu menukik ke arah Sasuke. Ia siap-siap melayangkan tinju, membuat Sasuke tidak sempat berbicara. Sasuke terus menghindar dari serangan Sakura dengan lincah, tapi lama-lama staminanya terkuras.

"Hhh... Hhh..." nafas Sasuke mulai tidak beraturan, sedangkan Sakura masih terlihat segar bugar. Sesosok bayangan muncul di belakang Sakura.

"Bagaimana rasanya diserang oleh orang yang kau cintai?" kata sosok itu sambil menyeringai. Tangannya memeluk Sakura dari belakang, sedangkan yang dipeluk tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Naruto?" Sasuke memicingkan mata. "Jadi semuanya gara-gara kau?"

"Kira-kira siapa?" Naruto memegang pipi Sakura dari belakang, mendorongnya sampai bibir Naruto bertemu dengan bibir Sakura.

"Lepaskan Sakura, brengsek!" Sasuke merangsek maju, hendak menerjang Naruto, tapi tendangan Sakura sudah bersarang di perutnya sehingga melemparnya sampai menghantam dinding.

"Uhk..." Sasuke memegangi perutnya, darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Naruto tersenyum puas, lalu melanjutkan ciumannya dengan Sakura yang tidak merespon. Kasarnya, Sakura sudah seperti robot milik Naruto.

"Lepaskan Sakura? Buktinya Sakura tidak melawan ketika kucium, benar kan Sakura?" kepala Sakura mengangguk pelan, tapi masih tidak berbicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, brengsek?" Sasuke berusaha bangkit, meski pandangannya sudah mengabur. Naruto hanya menyeringai, lalu mencium pipi Sakura.

"Hanya menjadikan dia mempelaiku," ujar Naruto santai. "Kau tahu kan, kami saling mencintai. Karena itu kau tidak dibutuhkan, kau hanyalah pengganggu, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kau yang pengganggu, bodoh!" Sasuke menerjang Naruto, dan ia menghindar dari tinju Sakura. Disengkatnya kaki Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan, sehingga tubuh keduanya terjatuh keras dengan posisi Sakura menindih Naruto. Posisi itu semakin membuat darah Sasuke mendidih, dan Sasuke mulai menginjak-injak Naruto dengan sadis.

"Sakura!" seiring dengan kata itu terlontar dari bibir Naruto, Sakura bangkit dan menendang perut Sasuke keras. Sasuke kembali terlempar, sedangkan Naruto bangkit dengan penuh kepuasan.

"Sakura akan selamanya jadi milikku, brengsek...dan jangan pernah berani mengambilnya dariku." Naruto merangkul Sakura, dan mata Sakura semakin gelap.

"Bahkan Sakura akan memberikan semuanya untukku, virginitasnya?" Naruto mendecak kecil. "Pasti ia akan memberikannya. Iya kan, Sakura-chan?" sejenak hening. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar pelan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya melongo.

"SHANNARO! SIAPA YANG MAU, BODOH!" Sakura meninju Naruto sampai terlontar menabrak pilar, membuat pilar itu runtuh. Nafas Sakura satu-satu. Sasuke hanya bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Perlahan warna sayap Sakura kembali menjadi putih, warnanya yang sediakala.

"Sasuke baka, masa kalah dengan orang seperti itu!" Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke, lalu menatap Naruto penuh amarah.

"A-apa?" Naruto terlongo, heran. "Harusnya kau tidak mungkin bisa menolak pengaruh sulur pengendali."

"Belum tahu ya?" Sakura menyeringai. "Kalau tidak tegar, seorang perempuan tidak akan bisa bertahan!" Setelah kalimatnya selesai, ia kembali menyerang Naruto dan menghantamkan tinjunya ke perut Naruto, membuat Naruto memuntahkan cairan kemerahan.

"Brengsek, jangan kembali! Kau yang mencuri bibit sulur pengendali dari museum, kan? Dasar bodoh! Pantas Karin berulang kali memperingatkanku selama aku ada di dunia, ternyata..." Tangan Sakura berpendar berwarna hijau, dan cahaya itu diletakkan di atas dada cowok blonde itu. Sebuah biji kecil berwarna hitam keluar, dan Sakura menghancurkannya dengan mengepalnya.

"Jangan-" Sakura menendang tubuh Naruto, melemparkannya jauh. "Kembali!" Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya melongo. Tidak menyangka kekasihnya begitu brutal.

"Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum, menatap mata Sasuke dalam. "Bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?"

"Tentu," kedua bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Menikmati keheningan seiring pelangi mengukir langit.

END

Akhirnya... selesai juga...

Maaf kalo jelek, dan terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang terus mengikuti cerita ini, meskipun saya sempat gak update cukup lama karena banyak masalah dan hambatan...

Ini multichapter pertama saya yang selesaii! #narihula2

Btw, review? ;)


End file.
